Ginny
by Lizzy3
Summary: Ok chapter four is up. Please PEASE R&R this time. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, tootles!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer. None of this is mine just the plot so no one can come after me!!!!  
  
Ginny sat wondering if Harry even notices her. How can he not know how I'm feeling I practically worship the ground he walks on? I blush every time he looks at me. I wish I had a sister I could talk to. Mum wouldn't be any help. Even he did notice he wouldn't care he likes Cho Chang. And why shouldn't he she's beautiful. Ginny looked in the mirror. Her hair was ragged and full of knots, her face was pale, her brown eyes blood shot, and last but not least she was a string been. Just that moment she got a sudden feeling of nausea. She ran to the bathroom and dodged past her father, as he was about to go in and take a shower. After the door shut sounds of gagging emitted. "Ginny Ginny are you OK?" He said. She came out a few minutes later and turned to her father "I'm fine" she said. She went down stairs. She sat down in her place at the table. "Hullo Ginny wonderful morning isn't it" Bill said smiling at his little sister. " Umhmm" Ginny said. "Ginny are you sure your OK maybe you should take your temperature" Mr. Weasley said coming into the kitchen. All heads turned around to face the only girl (other than Mrs. Weasley) in the family. Her head rose slowly. "Ginny what is going on" Mum said giving Ginny a penetrating stare. "I'm FINE for heavens sake I'm FINE" Ginny said tossing her hands up in the air. As if on cue she got the familiar lurch in her stomach. She raced from the room her hand over her mouth. When she came from the bathroom her family was gathered outside. "OK maybe I'm feeling a little under the whether but that's ALL". "Ginny come on I'm going to take your temperature" Mrs. Weasley. Ginny followed reluctantly. Once in her parents bedroom she looked about. There were tons of baby pictures on the wall. Her eyes fell upon her part of the wall. One picture was on her 1'st birthday. One was her being held by Bill, Charlie, Fred and Gorge (with help), her father, and last but not least mum. Then her mother came back with the thermometer. "Under the tongue and don't take it out before I tell you to" Mrs. Weasley said. She came back five minutes later. "AHAA 102 into bed with you". Ginny groaned "Mum why can't I just walk it off I feel fine". "Don't argue now go" Mrs. Weasley said pushing Ginny out of the room. When she got out of the room she glared at everyone. An hour later she had read a book and done all the other things she could think of to do. She then just decided to lie down and think. Then there was a knock on the door. She dashed to her bed then called "come in". She must have that "cat ate the canary" kind of look because her mother looked at her oddly. "Ginny I've brought you some medicine if you fever hasn't gone down in an hour or so I'm calling the doctor". " Not Dr. Smith "Ginny groaned. "Of course its Dr. Smith he's been your doctor since you were born" Mrs. Weasley said looking at Ginny. An hour later Ginny was worse. "Well 104 I'm calling Dr. Smith" Mrs. Weasley said looking at the thermometer.  
  
About a half an hour the stout Dr. Smith came in. "Well hello Ginny how are you feeling?" "I'm fine," said Ginny as she struggled to sit up. "Well let's have a looksy huh" Dr. Smith coming toward her with his stethoscope. He came over and started to take off her nightgown. "Hey what are you doing?" said Ginny snatching her nightgown back and holding it over her bosom. "Ginny I have to examine you" Dr. Smith calmly. "Examine me my ass" she retorted. "Is there a problem?" Mr. Wealey said sticking his head in the room. "Actually" Ginny said, "there is, this doctor is a perverted freak". "WHAT" said Mr. Weasley. "Mr. Weasley come with," said Dr. Smith steering out the door into the hall. "Ginny is refusing to let me taking her night gown off so I could take her heart beat and such" he said blushing. "Well have you ever had that problem before I mean has she ever been like this". "Well um no but she's growing up and getting things she hasn't had before it's natural, but I might need you help" Dr. Smith said blushing even more. They both walked back into the room. Dr. Smith whispered something into Mr. Wealey's ear. They both pounced Mr. Weasley grabbed her armes and in one quick graceful motion Dr. Smith took her nightgown off. To the rest of the house it sounded like an alarm had just gone off. Ginny's high pitched scream sounded so shrill that it would have scared the living dalights out of a robber. It was unending. Meanwhile Mr. Weasley was wondering "When did she get THOSE"! "Well she's just got a common flu bed rest and this tonic should do the trick. Uh well so long Ginny, um uh have a nice day." Dr. Smith said his glasses hanging off his nose and scratches all over his face. "So doctor how is she?" Mrs. Weasley asked when he came out of Ginny's room. "I think she'll be just fine" he said his face holding a look of fear. A few hours later Mrs. Weasley came in the room. Ginny's head was lieing to one side. Her red curles frameing her face. She lookes so peaceful when she was sleeping. When she came closer she noticed that puddles of sweat culng to her nightgown and face. Ron chose that moment to scream up the steps that they were going to go get Harry. "Oh goodness" Mrs. Weasley sighed as she started down stairs. Ginny slept for hours. Then she slipped farther and farther into the fever. By the time Harry got there and Ron climbed the stairs he heard screams from her room. "Help help mum dad it's hot" she said in a tired distant voice. Ron stepped into the room. "Gin Gin GIN GINNY" he said walking over and touching her face. She was sweating more than ever now. He ran down stairs calling Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. 


	2. Chapter 2 (the real one)

Chapter 2-  
  
  
  
"What's wrong with Ginny" Mr. Weasley asked in a urgent voice. "She's sweating and and well I don't know go check" Ron said quickly. Mr. Weasley hurried up the stairs and into Ginny's room. Ginny had turned white and was shivering. He touched her head it was still hot. He shook her and tried to wake her up. All she did was twich a little bit. She then started shaking violently. "Molly call the hospital" Mr. Weasley shouted. "What is something wrong with Ginny is she going to be ok" she asked in a shrill voice. "I don't know just someone call the hospital or it might be too late" he replied trying to calm Mrs. Weasley down. Charlie ran and phoned through the fire. An ambulence from Mercy Dumbledore hospital got there soon after. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley got in the back while they rushed Ginny to the hospital. The rest of the family came by floo powder.  
  
They all stayed in the waiting room for hours. They all looked somber. Finally a Doctor came in a grave look on his face. "Is she going to be ok" Charlie voiced what everyone was thinking. "Well yes and no" I don't think she's going to die not in the next twenty four hours atleast. But she came very close" he said gently. "Oh my poor baby" Mrs. Weasley sobbed. "Is she awake can we see her" Ron asked shakely. "I'm afraid she isn't awake I think she might be in a coma" the Doctor answered Ron's question.  
  
A stunned silence filled the large white waiting room. Mrs. Weasley let out a sobb. Mr. Weasley went over to comfort her, but he just rested his head on her shaking shoulder. "Would you like to see her just the same?" the young doctor asked suddenly looking much older then he really was. "Yes I think we all would" Mr. Weasley said his voice set in grim determination. The doctor showed them to a small circular room. Two beds lay side by side with curtains separating them. On one bed lay a small girl with a mess of long brown hair. On the other one Ginny lay her eyes closed and her long red hair framing her oval face. Her skin was now white as snow so that her red hair shown starkly against it. Mrs. Weasley set herself in a chair next to her and bent down close. She was soon joined by Mr. Weasley, the two sat murmuring things in her ear. The rest of the Weasleys stood gazing blankly at their obvioulsly dieing baby sister. It was proving to be a very disagreeable situation.  
  
Autors Note- MWHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH cliff hanger. Really I'm not big on these but I'm not in the mood to write any more right now. Review so that I will write more, wait a minute I'll just keep writing anyway HAHAHA. Ok sorry about the phony second chapter my computer must have screwed up or something. R&R!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3- Great Loss

Chapter 3-  
  
Days passed and the only sign that Ginny was actually alive was the rithmic beeping of the machine. Ginny lay motionless except when she broke out into fits of spasms. Mrs. Weasley stayed by her side every second. About a month after she was first brought to the hospital, she was prounounced eternally unconscious. The Weasley family prepared to leave and let the doctors turn off the machines. They had all cried all there tears and just kissed her on the cheek one last time. They left the room one by one, all except Mrs. Weasley that is. She wouldn't leave Ginny's side. Mr. Weasley tried to pull her away from the bed but he couldn't. "I have to see her go" she said evenly. Mr. Weasley, giving up, left the room with the rest of the family. Only Harry and Mrs. Weasley remained in the room. Harry stood in a corner tears streaming silently down his face. The doctor came in and pushed a series of buttons. Only the heart monitor remained on. Mrs. Weasley couldn't take it any more and ran out of the room. Harry suddenly felt the urge to sing to her. He walked over to her bed and sang softly in her ear.  
  
"Hush, hush the angels are coming"  
  
"Hush, hush you will feel no pain"  
  
"Hush, hush my love for you is real"  
  
"Hush, hush your memory will remain"  
  
"Your eyes are closed forever"  
  
"Only your whisper lingers"  
  
"In the flowers, in the trees"  
  
"In the halls, in my heart"  
  
"Hush, hush the night is coming close"  
  
"Hush, hush only a short time to say goodbye"  
  
"Remember me, remember me wherever you will go"  
  
Hush, hush the angels are hear"  
  
Harry finished and kissed her lips. He left without another word. His heart was pounding painfully against his ribs. He felt like he had lost part of himself. Ginny never knew that he loved her. She would never know. He had lost his chance and he was angry at himself. If only he had just one more minute. If only one more hour, one more day. He hated time itself. Time had taken the only one he had ever truly loved away from him. The only thing that consoled him was that he had had there final kiss. He had felt the soft warmth of them against his. He knew that he would never love again. He would never be able to look at another woman the without being painfully reminded of Ginny. He sat down in the hall and buried his head in his hands. All tears wer gone. Only an empty void remained where Ginny had been. She had left this world with all the love she could possibly abtain. Yet leave this world she did indeed.  
  
Author's note- All right was that poem good. I wrote it and I'm not sure if I like it. Well sorry this is so short but I thought it came to it's end. There might be another chapter who knows? I need at least 10 reviews before I write the fourth chapter!! 


	4. Chapter 4- Lets Decide

The Weasleys sat in the lobby. At one point I think someone tried to strike up a meaningless conversation, they failed indubitably. Harry was furious with himself, how could he be so stupid? Why didn't he just go along with his gut instinct? How could he let her pass through this world without knowing all the love he had kept so selfishly in side? He had chosen to live out his beautiful fantasies within himself, instead of sharing them with someone who would be able to bring those fantasies to new heights.  
  
He was left to ponder this as the doctors looked over Ginny. They were baffled. She had no signs of life except for the beeping of the monitor. She didn't seem to breathe, no sound emitted from her cherry lips. How could someone so obviously dead, be so alive? It seemed that her body radiated the heat of life, and beauty. None of them had seen a more beautiful sight. They also couldn't help but notice how thin she was. "Do you think she could be bulimic or anorexic?" one of the doctors asked. "I don't know, she probably was though," a doctor said who wasn't entirely familiar with the situation. Should we research this more? She is obviously about to die, I wouldn't expect much more time" another implored. "No I think this family has seen enough grief" and old doctor said, looking sympathetic.  
  
They left the room to see the Weasleys. Then as if a switch had been turned on Ginny started flailing about. The Wealeys being to preoccupied with the doctors, didn't see this. Harry heard the sounds of ruffling sheets, and raced into the room. He ran quickly over to the bed. He then through his body on top of hers. This would be a rather peculiar situation if she woke up right now. As if on cue her eyes fluttered open. She screamed, loudly come to that. Harry almost had a heart attack. "Ginny, your...your ALIVE" he screamed. "Of course I'm alive you twit. Now get off me before my mum and dad see" she cried indignantly. Just then the Weasleys rushed in, upon seeing the..er strange situation at hand, the stopped abruptly. Then as if a dam had broken, they all rushed in. "Ginny you're alive, oh praise the Lord you're alive," Mrs. Weasley cried raising her hands upward. "Oh darling, I was sure we had lost you" Mr. Wealey said hugging her as if he could never let go.  
  
After the family left to do some paperwork, Harry was given an opportunity to talk to Ginny. "Ginny" he asked more than said, as he came up to her bed cautiously. "Yes" she yawned. "I have something to tell you," he said looking down at his feet. "Today I realized something. Our lives on this earth are like a pendulum. It could come and knock us and the people around us down at any moment. I know now that I can't loose you like I thought I had. Ginny please love me like I was your moon and stars, because Ginny you are my whole universe" he finished, a pleading look in his emerald eyes.  
  
Author's Note-I know it's short, and I haven't come out with one in a while. Well that's not exactly my fault, you people didn't review me and I lost my groove. I only got two reviews. Well anyway PLEASE don't let that happen again! All characters except the doctors belong to JK Rowling. The plot belongs to me. Tootles, R&R, Goodnight.  
  
-Lizzy 


End file.
